


Waiting For You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa returns from a mission to find Sara waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt on tumblr asking for : Nyssa/Sara - what do we have here?

“Well, what do we have here?” Nyssa asked as she walked into the room she shared with the other woman.

 

Sara lay on the bed with only the jacket Nyssa had gifted to her. She sat up and smiled at Nyssa. “I was waiting for your return,” Sara replied. “Thought you would like some relief after your mission.”

 

Nyssa crawled onto the bed and between Sara’s legs, giving the other woman a kiss. “I am supposed to report to my father.”

 

“He can wait,” Sara replied, cupping Nyssa’s face and pulling her in for another kiss. “I want this and I think you do too.” She pulled at Nyssa’s clothes, kissing her again. “Am I wrong?”

 

Nyssa pushed Sara against the bed, not bothering to undress. “Every night I was away,” Nyssa said, slowly trailing kisses down Sara’s chest and stomach. “I dreamed of returning to our bed and to you.”


End file.
